Thin record media is often supplied in disc form. Discs have cases which are usually relatively rigid compared to the discs. Of primary interest are compact discs known as CD discs in which digital information is optically stored and which are read by machines often to reproduce music. The discs are usually stored in thin rigid plastic cases which have become standardized and which are known as Philip Jewel boxes. Other cases for discs such as the relatively rigid cardboard cases which hold magnetic recording media floppy discs or mini or micro magnetic discs in more rigid cases, or other records such as, for example, microfiche records in thin cases, or photographic or other records in thin cases or magnetic reel-stored tapes in thin cases may be employed.
Storage racks for such cases for record media are known. Some of the racks are intended to be used as packages for retailing the media in the cases.
Racks and packages of that nature have several drawbacks. For example, they increase thickness, weight and costs of the packages. Increased thickness and weight means increased shipping costs and fewer products within similar size containers, or larger, heavier containers for the same number of products. Packaging materials from which the rack packages are made eventually add to the burden of storage and landfill and thus add an additional economic burden. Rack packages of the prior art are either thick and cumbersome, uneconomic, or difficult to assemble or all three.
Other disadvantages of the prior art may be readily determined by reviewing the prior art which is cited in the present case.